Airliner
by ChrisColfersKingdom
Summary: Blaine's father get a promotion, forcing thousands of miles between our favorite couple. When he returns years later he discovers the love of his life, Kurt, is with someone new and has a secret that could cost him his life. Its up to Blaine to uncover this secret and ultimately save his love. : First chapter only is based on the song Airliner by Julia Sheer. More Info Inside.
1. Guess this is Goodbye

**Hi there! Im Alexx! Ive had this story written for quite a while now, but because I am dyslexic I waited until I found a beta (Who is my awesome friend Caty!) to publish.**

**SPOLIER/WARNING: This story contains mild abuse, and is NOT Sebastian friendly. Dont fret though, I will include plenty of fluff and loving between our boys to even it out. This is rated M for a reason because there will be smut.**

**I dont own Glee (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Checking his reflection in the mirror one last time, Kurt danced out of his bathroom and over to his window, stopping only to slip his shoes on. He glanced out to the driveway, anxiously waiting for Blaine to arrive.

It was only a few moments later when he saw what could only be headlights shine into his room. He quickly rushed downstairs, only tripping once (thank you very much), and opened the door before his boyfriend had the chance to knock.

"Hey baby," Blaine greeted, stepping just inside the door to link his hand with Kurt's, "Ready to go?"

"Of course," Kurt answered and they made their way to Blaine's Prius.

Once inside, Kurt couldn't help himself from reaching over and pulling Blaine into a deep kiss.

"Love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Blaine whispered back against his lips, pecking him once more and pulling out of the Hummels' driveway.

They rode the short distance to the Lima Bean in silence, Kurt's hand on Blaine's thigh, tapping along with the music from the radio.

When they were finally settled in their usual spot (table for two, near the corner, under the painting of a coffee shop window overlooking the Eiffel Tower) both realized what this moment meant. Throwing caution and care to the wind, Blaine allowed himself to sit as close to Kurt as possible; his arm draped on the chair back. While Kurt himself snuggled into Blaine's side and placed the hand that wasn't holding coffee, once again on Blaine's thigh.

But still, the conversation stayed minimal:

"I think this is the best coffee we've had here," one would whisper.

"I agree... Funny how things work out like that," the other would reply.

Then there were no words, just tender touches and kisses.

Sooner than they wanted their barista notified them that the shop was closing. They disposed of their cups and walked slowly out into the November cold.

They walked along the sidewalk with their arms linked until they came across the neighborhood playground.

They found themselves sitting with Kurt's back leaning against Blaine's chest, his arms around Kurt's waist. Both watched the wind blow the swings back and forth.

And before Kurt knew it, one tear slowly rolled its way down his cheek, turning into two, and two turning into a quiet sob. He promised he wouldn't do this. Wait until the night was over, at least. But he couldn't help it.

_(FLASHBACK)  
It was a Tuesday night; Kurt was cleaning up after dinner when he heard his dad call him from the front door. He was shocked to see Blaine standing in the doorway, considering that his house was at least 45 minutes away, and he had gone home from their coffee date after school not even 3 hours ago._

_"Hey honey, what's up?" Kurt asked, looking at his dad for help. His dad just patted him on the shoulder and walked back into the living room._

_"Blaine?" he asked again._

_"Can we go to your room and talk?" Blaine replied quietly._

_"Of course, come on." He grabbed his boyfriend's hand, and gently guided him up the stairs. He was starting to really worry for Blaine. Whatever it was, they would handle it together._

_"So what's up? Is something wrong?" Kurt sat on his bed, Blaine on the desk chair across from him._

_"Kurt, I, uh... My dad got a promotion," Kurt was puzzled, "Honey, that's great! Wasn't this going to make things better for your family?"_

_"Yeah, for my family." There was a long pause, "His new office is great... and it's in Dallas."_

_Kurt could physically feel every cell in his body go cold. _

_"Dallas, Texas?" Blaine just watched the tip of his tennis shoe rub the carpet, and nodded._

_"That means-" Kurt refused to finish the sentence._

_"We leave the end of the month."_

_"What are we gonna do?"_

_Kurt was pulling threads from his blankets when he asked, and the only response he heard was a strangled noise from Blaine. His head shot up. He noticed there were now tears on Blaine's cheeks. He was in his lap instantly, cradling Blaine's head against his chest and running his fingers through his curls _

_"Honey, it's okay. Let's talk about this, okay?" he said, fighting tears, himself. _

_Kurt brought them both over to his bed, laying Blaine down and cuddling into his side, head on his chest. _

_"I can't do it Blaine," Kurt whispered._

_"I know... I just-" Blaine sighed, "I know."_

_"I love you with all of my heart, but Blaine you know this stuff only ends up destroying people."_

_"I know it does. And that's the last thing I want."_

_"Me too."_

_"So what do you want to do?"_

_"You leave at the end of the month? That gives us 16 days."_

_"Are you saying we-"_

_"It's our only shot at closure."_

_Blaine sighed again, "Okay."_

_"Okay?"_

_Blaine sat up, taking Kurt's hands and sitting next to him, their legs hanging off the side of the bed. _

_"Okay. But only if you promise me one thing."_

_"Anything honey," Kurt assured._

_"Promise me that when I come back, I get one night with you, one date, just to see if we could be together after all that time apart."_

_"Blaine that's 2 years-"_

_"Please?"_

_"Alright honey."_

_"I love you so much" Blaine whispered._

_"I love you too honey," Kurt smiled, bringing their lips together for a long kiss.  
(END FLASHBACK)_

That's how they ended up here, crying into each other's coats, and clinging to every last moment they had together.

"Blaine?" Kurt sniffed, "I'm gonna miss you so freaking much."

"I'm gonna miss you too baby," Blaine sobbed in return. Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt.

It was deep, and easily the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. Kurt was clinging to the lapels of Blaine's pea coat and Blaine's arms were wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist. Their tongues caressed and explored and tasted every last bit of the other's mouth and neither one could breathe but it was glorious. They had already had their last bout of lovemaking the previous night at Blaine's while his parents were at meetings. It was bittersweet, and the kiss they were sharing now resembled the urgency they had then. Blaine broke away first, moving to places kisses on Kurt's neck, Kurt buried his face into Blaine neck in return, and just let the feel of him sink in one last time.

Blaine eventually calmed enough to place a sucking kiss to Kurt's earlobe before whispering, "It's late. Let's get you home."

Reluctantly they walked the same path back to Blaine's car, again riding in silence.

The walk up to Kurt's driveway was uncomfortable. Their hands were shaking and their breathing irregular.

And then they stood, face-to-face in front of the door.

"Bye, Kurt," Blaine said, moving in for a hug.

Kurt felt a wave of fresh hot tears streaming at those words.

He held Blaine closely, "Bye, Blaine."

One last kiss to the cheek and one last "I love you," and then Blaine was gone.

* * *

**I already have most of the rest of the story written, and will update as often as possible. But I would still love to hear your opions and advice and what you guys would like to see! Because honestly I dont have enough confidence in this story to carry on without some sort of feedback (: Have a wonderful day, loves!**


	2. Meeting Again

**Hey there again!**

**I just wanted to thank all of you so much for following this story. You seriously give me the biggest smile on my face. I really appriciate every single one of you.**

**Huge thanks to my beta Caty! I wrote this chapter twice and she edited both of them, that sweetheart.**

**Here is the second chapter! Dont worry, plot will actually start in the next and smut will come after that. I promise I wont purposfully deprive you of that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stepping into Scandals was like stepping back in time. It looked like the past 6 years hadn't aged the place at all. He remembered the day he'd brought Kurt here. His brother had introduced him in his sophomore year, sneaking him in and being his "wing man", though it never proved to get him anywhere.

And then in thier senior year he brought Kurt. He would never forget the way his skin would glow under the flashing lights, the faint blush on his cheeks when Blaine would pull him closer while they were dancing, the way he would move his hips and the taste of his lips when they built up too much tension to stand it any longer.

Blaine smiled at those memories, feeling them like they were yesterday.

He quickly showed his ID to the man at the front and made his way down the short hallway into the main room, flashing lights almost blinding him and he could feel the music pounding inside his chest. It was overwhelming at first, and his initial reaction was to just go back to his hotel and read the next chapter of the book he'd started on his flight here. But before he could even turn around something across the room caught his eye.

A tall lanky man had been dragging a slightly smaller man, almost unwillingly, towards the middle of the dance floor and pressing against him sloppily. He's attractive enough I guess, Blaine thought. What really got his attention, though, was the boy he was attached to. He moved his hips sinfully and the tight jeans he was wearing showed that off perfectly. His hair was perfectly styled out of his face. And Blaine just needed to be closer. He slowly cut through the crowd, and as he was nearing, the man spun in a circle, head thrown back. When Kurt could feel more than one pair of eyes watching him, he glanced back and stopped breathing.

Blaine Anderson was standing no more than two feet away, looking damn fine in a white V-neck sweater and dark jeans. He couldn't believe it.

"Blaine?" he asked, stepping towards the man.

"Kurt... Wow," Was all Blaine managed to get out. The man he had become entranced with was none other than his high school love.

Kurt grinned and flung himself at Blaine, wrapping his arms around his neck. Blaine in turn held Kurt by the waist and hugged back tightly. Instantly the feel of Kurt in his arms and the smell of him surrounded him, sending him back to being a teenager.

It sent him back to being in love.

Far too soon Kurt pulled back, but kept his arms locked around Blaine.

"I've missed you," He said simply.

"I've missed you too," Blaine replied, keeping eye contact.

Despite the music and people around them, they were in a lovely quiet place of their own.

That was, of course, until Kurt's previous dancing partner pulled himself away from a flirtatious older man enough to realize Kurt was gone. He now rudely cleared his throat behind the pair.

They separated, and Kurt was pulled once again towards the taller man.

"Oh, Um," he started hesitantly, "Blaine, this is my boyfriend... Sebastian... and Seb, this is Blaine,"

"Oh!" Sebastian said in realization, and something Blaine didn't recognize flashed in his green, leery eyes, "I've heard so much about you," Blaine smiled at this, "You're the prick that broke my boyfriend's heart," he finished. Blaine subconsciously clenched his fists.

"Seb," Kurt warned, "Don't."

Kurt sent an apologetic smile to Blaine, "Why don't we order some drinks and catch up?" he suggested.

Blaine noticed the look once again come into Sebastian's eyes.

"Kurt, babe, it's getting late, and you have early classes tomorrow. Besides, I'm sure Blaine here already has plans."

"Actually I-"

"See, he does. We're leaving Kurt. Let's go."

Kurt knew that tone, and he knew that tone meant no room for an argument, "Fine."

Kurt opened his mouth to say goodbye to Blaine, but Sebastian beat him to it, "See ya around... Blaine." And with that he pushed Kurt towards the door with a harsh hand.

Once the couple was out the door, Blaine was left confused. Confused for Kurt- mostly. But one thing he knew without a doubt was this Sebastian guy was an asshole.

Outside, Kurt was trying to figure out how to get back to Blaine without making Sebastian mad.

"Kurt, where are you going?!" Sebastian yelled from the car.

"I forgot my coat inside!" He took off back towards the bar, fishing their dinner receipt from his pocket and borrowing a pen from the bouncer. He quickly scribbled down his phone number and rushed inside.

He found Blaine standing in the same spot, and he giggled to himself. He came up next to Blaine, placing the receipt in the palm of his hand, planting a kiss to his cheek and was gone before Blaine could register what was happening.

Blaine un-wrapped the paper and his smile grew when he saw the message written at the bottom- _I owe you that promise xoxo._

"Where's your coat?" Sebastian asked when Kurt was inside the car.

"I must have forgotten that I didn't bring one. Oh well, better safe than sorry," Kurt answered.

* * *

**I hope that was okay.**

**Again, I appriciate your follows/reviews. They are the only thing that keeps me writing.**

**Let me know if you have any suggestions or anything you would like me to include!**


	3. Coming Home

**Hey again!**

**Thank you all so much for your support for this fic. Your reviews and the follows just make me SO happy. You have no idea.**

**Huge thanks to my beta Caty. She is awesome.**

**This chapter Im really nervous about because Im fairly new at writing domestic abuse. If you guys have any constructive critizism, feel free to give it!**

**With that in mind, if it does sound cheesy- it really sets up part of the plot for a few chapters in the future, and you'll see why when those chapters come.**

**The next chapter will include some Klaine interaction!**

**WARNING: Domestic Abuse in this chapter!**

* * *

It was 4 days later, a Tuesday night, before Kurt heard from Blaine.

At first he was afraid that Blaine had moved on too, and then he was afraid that Blaine realized Kurt needed help and Blaine couldn't help him.

So that night, sitting on the couch with his laptop on his knees, searching for a new bed set online, since Seb had ripped their other one when we was drunk last night, he was surprised to see his phone light up with a text from an unknown number.

'Hey, Kurt. It's Blaine.'

Kurt smiled and quickly sent a reply.

'Hi! How are you?'

**Blaine**: I'm alright. You?

**Kurt**: I'm good.

**Blaine**: I'm glad.

Kurt couldn't help but think this was awkward and forced and almost wrong. _It couldn't be wrong though, it's Blaine_, he thought.

Just as he was about to send another text, Sebastian arrived at their apartment. "I'm home," he huffed, stalking pass the living area and into the kitchen.

Kurt sighed; he was hoping Seb would be in a good mood. He was hoping today he would get a kiss on the cheek or a shoulder squeeze from the man who claimed to love him. But he knew that was a long shot. It seemed like Seb was nothing but angry for the past few months.

Kurt's phone buzzed with another text.

**Blaine**: So, you owe me that promise?

Kurt sent a quick reply before heading into the kitchen after Seb.

"Hey how was your d-"

"Where the hell is the leftover take-out?!" Sebastian interrupted.

"I had to throw it out. It was 4 days old, and I needed room for the salad we're taking to Rachel's tomorrow night." Kurt answered quietly.

"You threw it out?!" Sebastian shouted, slamming the fridge shut.

"It was going bad. I'm s-sorry. We can order more for dinner let me just-" Kurt hurriedly reached into the drawer by the sink, trying to fish out the menu, but Sebastian was already on him. Kurt could smell the alcohol on his breath. He must have stopped at the bar with Hunter on the way home.

Sebastian shut the drawer, catching the fingers of Kurt's left hand. Before Kurt had the chance to make a sound, Sebastian had picked him up by his arms and was pushing him against the cabinet.

"You're sorry, Kurt?!" He spat in his face "YOU'RE SORRY?!" With every word, Sebastian's hands tightened on Kurt's arms, replacing the bruises that had just begun to fade.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but Sebastian tossed him to the floor before he could.

"You wanna throw shit away, Kurt?!" Sebastian yanked him over the fridge and pulled it open, "THROW IT ALL AWAY THEN!"

Kurt looked at him with panic in his eyes "Wha-what?"

"You heard me. Throw every. single. thing. in that fridge in the trash."

"But Seb I-" he was cut off with a sharp slap to the face.

"You have 10 minutes. Or you know what's gonna happen to you." Sebastian stalked off to their bedroom, removing his tie and jacket and leaving them on the floor for Kurt to pick up later.

So Kurt began, working quickly to avoid another episode. When he was done, he walked into their bedroom, noticing Sebastian was in the shower. He opened the door and let him know he was done.

"Good. Go wait on the bed. And don't you dare try to stretch yourself, I want you tight, you cockslut." Sebastian replied from underneath the spray of water.

Kurt's face fell. He didn't want this tonight. He had a 6 hour shift at the book store, an he wanted to be able to sit down. That didn't look like it was gonna happen.

So Kurt stripped himself and sat on their king sized bed, praying to whatever deity that he wouldn't have to endure too much pain tonight.

* * *

Across town, Blaine was still gazing at his phone, and the last message he got from Kurt. "Tmrrw 9 AM, coffee, Lima Bean."

He had a date with Kurt.

_Get ahold of yourself Anderson!_ Blaine scolded himself, _it's not a date, he has a boyfriend_.

But Blaine was still confused about that bit.

He decided that sleep was needed quickly if he was gonna make it to coffee in the morning, so he shut the lamp off by his hotel bed and closed his eyes. But his mind stayed active and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was needed somewhere. But where is somewhere?

* * *

**Again, Thank you for your support! The reviews and follows are reallly the only thing that keeps me writing. Love you all!**


	4. Explainations

**Hey guys!**

**I AM SO SORRY. Last week was American Independence Day, and thats a pretty big holiday for me. I threw a week long party and it was pretty wild and I couldnt find the time to write!**

**But Im back and Ill be updating all week!**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I wouldnt be writing this if it wernt for you!**

**And a huge thank you to my beta Caty!**

**This chapter explains things a lot more and the story only gets better from here!**

* * *

The Lima Bean was warm compared to the November cold outside, and the smell of coffee was thick and inviting.

The two men were at a small table near the window, and the conversation had just begun to carry easily.

"So, how was Dallas?" Kurt asked.

"It was good. Not Ohio, more accepting, but it wasn't home," Blaine answered.

"Must have been home enough for you to stay four extra years..." Kurt spoke quietly before taking a small sip of his latte.

"Yeah... I guess I should explain that part," Blaine said sheepishly.

Kurt hummed in agreement.

"When we got there, mother immediately had me enrolled in the private school there. It was really advanced, and its graduates fed right into the college nearby. I knew that I would have a more convenient option to get my basics out of the way. Well once I got plugged in there, one thing led to another and I got my bachelor's degree in law."

"Wow. Mister college guy. I'm impressed," Kurt teased.

Blaine blushed, "Thank you. But anyway, after I did that I decided that I was long overdue for a return here. I got my school to transfer me to OSU and that's where I'm starting in the spring."

"I'm really happy for you Blaine."

"Thank you. So what about you? What did you get up to while I was gone? Or moreover, what's the story with you and that... Sebastian?"

At that, Kurt became quiet, and almost shut off, the flair of pain in his backside as he remembered and he winced and tried to reposition himself in his seat.

"Well, I graduated, obviously. And I didn't get accepted into NYADA, the only place I applied for. So I just kinda muddled around from job to job. I worked here for a while, actually. And that's when I met Sebastian. He was a bit abrasive at first but I figured that was just his personality, and it is. He is the kind of person who knows what he wants and isn't afraid to show it. And it felt nice, to be chased after. After you left, I was lonely. After high school everyone went to different ends of the country. Mercedes is in Los Angeles, Rachel is in New York (she is back now, married, with a baby. Husband is the co owner of the Ohio Fine Art Memorial Theatre), Finn is in Texas with Puck working on whatever project they have going on now, Sam is in Florida playing college football. And I don't even know where anyone else went to. But they weren't here, and I was by myself. And then Sebastian was there and I felt wanted, and I guess that was the biggest attraction to him. We dated casually for just 3 months and we decided that the next step was, naturally, to move in together. We got an apartment and we have been together for a year and a half now. I never did re-apply for NYADA. I wanted to this past summer. I felt like it would have been a great thing, and I had a feeling that I could get in this time. But Sebastian said that I would be better off with the job I have now at the book store. So I didn't."

Blaine was silent for only a few seconds before saying, "Kurt, that doesn't make sense. You should apply, And if you don't get into NYADA, apply to other places, you deserve to set up a future for yourself. I don't mean to come off rude, but Kurt, Sebastian shouldn't decide what's best for you... You have to decide for yourself."

Kurt suddenly was closed off completely. "You don't know that Blaine. You have been gone for years. And then you show up and tell me how to live my life? Things have changed. Sebastian is good to-... He is who I'm with. And I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't try to control me."

"Kurt you know that's not what I'm trying to do. I'm sorry." Blaine reached across and placed his hand over Kurt's. "I'm sorry, and I'm happy for you. I'm happy you are with someone who makes you happy, and I support you and whatever you do."

Kurt offered a smile, but winced when he felt the pressure of Blaine's hand on his bruised fingers hidden under his gloves.

Blaine noticed again the pain that Kurt seemed to be in, the first sign was when Kurt sat down gingerly in his seat, and kept squirming before settling practically on his side, resting against the arm of the chair.

And then again, when he flinched his hand away from Blaine's after it had been resting on it for just a short amount of time. Kurt rubbed his fingers and placed his hands in his lap.

But he couldn't say anything; he couldn't risk making Kurt seemingly angrier with him than he was.

"Kurt I really want us, that is if you want, to be friends again."

Kurt smiled at him, a real one this time, "I would love that."

Blaine smiled back, '"Great I-"

"I just... can't tell Sebastian yet. I just want you to know that. I'd have to... ease him into it. He isn't really the most friendly person to others. But he means well."

Blaine nodded in understanding, "Of course."

Kurt pulled his phone from his jacket, checking the time, "Oh, it's already 11, I really have to go- my shift at the book shop is noon to 6 and I still have to change. I'm sorry to dash, but text me and we can do this again soon?" With that Kurt was up, giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek and out of the shop in seconds.

Blaine just smiled after the man, but his mind was working a mile a minute on the Sebastian situation, and everything he knew Kurt wasn't telling him.

* * *

**I hope that cleared some things up!**

**Please review! Thats the ONLY thing that makes this story possible.**

**Have a lovely day!**


	5. Spill It

**I am so so so so so sorry yall. I did not plan on it taking this long to get these chapters written. But Im back.**

**Super huge thank you to my beta Caty!**

**And a big thank you to Buttons'n'Bows who has pointed out some inconsistencies that I had to go back and correct. She is awesome.**

**Here is this chapter that is mostly just a filler.**

**Sorry its so short, the next chapter has already been sent to my beta and it is super long so that should be up tonight or tomorrow morning. **

* * *

Kurt arrived just minutes before his shift at The Yellow Book Road, the bookstore he worked at. The name made him audibly groan every time he had to read it. (This was frequently because it was plastered on the bright yellow polo shirts that their uniform required.)

"Yo sexy!" he heard as he walked through the doors, then behind the desk to get his name tag.

"Hey gorgeous!" he calls back to his coworker, Violet. She was a spunky 19 year old with overly dyed purple hair and bright green eyes and no regard for boundaries.

She made her way to him from the back of the store and whistled at him when he went to get the re-shelving cart. "Damn Hummel, wearing your skinny jeans a little bit skinnier today, I see. I take it Blaine finally text you?"

Kurt didn't say a word. He just smirked at her as he pushed the cart to the children's section.

She followed behind him, lazily throwing herself into a bean bag, "Spill it Hummel! I know you are dying to."

"Not until you tell me how your um… 'night out' with Hunter went," he winked.

"Ugh. Fine. Well he told me he was taking me to La Faire, so I was like, 'Cool, he's actually wants to take me someplace nice,' ya know?" Kurt hummed and Violet continued, examining her hair for split ends, "So I'm getting ready and he texts me, telling me that there's been a change of plans. He wants to take me to Skylines."

"The strip club?!"

"Yeah! And I was like, 'Whatever,' because the least I'm gonna get out of this is a good lay. And we get there and he is going on and on about widening horizons and shit like that. When I finally ask him what he is talking about he tells me that I'm his first gay friend."

"Oh my god, he didn't."

"He did. Apparently this entire time he's thought I'm a lesbian."

"What did you tell him?!"

"I didn't say anything. If he wants to think I'm a scissor sister, let him. Probably better for me anyway."

Kurt laughs at this, "You are a piece of work lady."

Once Kurt was done there, they make their way to the front of the shop, where Kurt began to check a customer out.

Violet sat herself on the counter, folding her legs under her and placing her head on her hands like a child waiting for story time.

Once the customer left the store, Kurt swiveled around in the desk chair and began.

"Yes, he did text me. And we went for coffee this morning."

"And what does Mister Smythe think about this?"

Kurt sighed. The only one who knew the extent of his relationship with Sebastian was Rachel; not even his dad knew, and he planned on keeping it that way for as long as possible.

"Oh ya know… He's fine with it."

"Well that's good. So I take it coffee was good, judging by the tightness of those pants?"

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, coffee was good... It was nice. I forgot how nice it was to be with him. I forgot how easy it was to love him," he admitted.

"Oh wow. You still have feelings for him? That's dangerous."

"I don't have feelings for him. He was my first love, I'm always gonna have a place for him in my heart… But I'm with Sebastian. It's not like Blaine and I will ever be anything again."

Violet hummed in agreement, hopping off the counter. "Well let's hope that your heart starts believing that because from the look I see on your face right now, I think it doesn't entirely agree."

* * *

**Well there it is. Again, sorry tis short. The next one will be up very soon.**

**Thank you for all the follows and reviews. If I didn't have those, I honestly would jut abandon this story.**

**Have a lovely day!**


	6. Dinner at Rachel's

**Well here it is, day later than I promised but oh well. You guys should know by now that I am unreliable.**

**Thanks to my amazing beta!**

**(Small note: I had most of this story and its character planned before season 4, so its a coincidence Violets date was names Hunter. He is not steroid Hunter and he doesn't know Sebastian.))**

**And thank you for the reviews! You guys are the best!**

* * *

Kurt made it back to the apartment at 6:30; he decided to walk home instead of taking the subway.

When he walked in the door, he was surprised to see Sebastian already there on the couch waiting for him.

"Hey sweetie," Kurt greeted. "I'm so glad your home. Rachel invited us over dinner and we need to be there at 8 so I'm gonna shower and we can go and maybe pick up a bottle of wine from that place off of 6th that you really like and-"

Sebastian interrupted Kurt's ramblings, "And when exactly did I agree to go with you?"

Kurt's face fell. "Oh, I mean I just thought-"

"Well don't, Kurt. The absolute last thing I want to do is sit around at Rachel's crap of a place, listening to her disgusting child cry and you two going on about things you think you're talented in but reality is you both are pathetic."

Kurt sighed and moved past him to go to their bedroom to get ready, "Well I'm sorry you feel that way. I won't make you join us anymore."

Sebastian grabbed his arm before he made it more than a few feet away. "I love you," he says, but the words are empty, and Kurt knows it, but he returns them anyway, "I love you too."

Rachel's apartment was warm, and it surrounded Kurt with the feeling of home as soon as he stepped in.

"Kurt I'm so glad you are here; it's been way too long. Where's Sebastian?"

Brody came up and clapped him on the shoulder, looking like he was about to ask the same question.

"He um, he had a meeting tonight, and was really tired so he is at home resting."

Rachel nodded, understanding what Kurt wasn't saying, and Brody was oblivious, "Well tell him we missed him."

"I will... Anyway, it's nice to see you Brody. How's it going?" Kurt asked, removing his jacket and shoes and following them into the living room.

"It's going well. I'm glad I'm taking the backseat with productions at the theatre this semester so I can be home with Brittyn and Rachel more."

At that, there was a faint crying sound from the back bedroom, "And there the princess is." Brody stood, going back to fetch is daughter.

When he was out of sight, Rachel placed her hand on Kurt's knee, "Has it gotten worse?" She whispered.

Kurt nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't get to bring that salad, he made me throw it out. Long story," he looked down, ashamed of the actions of his partner.

"Don't even sweat it, sweetie. And... you know that you can always come by if you need to. We have the extra room and if it keeps you safe it would be worth it."

"Thanks Rachel. I just don't know what I'm gonna do right now."

"That's okay sweetheart," she assured him, "Come with me; let's get you a glass of wine."

He followed her into their kitchen, watching as she pulled two glasses from the cabinet and began filling them.

As he was handed the glass, Brody returned to them carrying a squirming 6-month-old his arms.

"Oh, Princess! C'mere let me see you!" he gushed, holding his arms out for Brody to hand over the little girl.

She grabbed onto his dress shirt once she was in his arms, cooing and smiling up at him.

"Hey there baby girl! Oh you are just getting so big!" he mumbled into her cheek, his voice higher than normal.

Brittyn just cooed and giggled as he held her, bouncing and rocking.

Rachel watched them from the other side of the kitchen, "Kurt you look so good with a baby."

"Hm?" Kurt turned to her, still holding Brittyn tightly. Once he realized what Rachel said though, his eyes widened, "Oh, I um... No, it's just Brit, she is the only baby I love and the only baby that loves me."

Rachel smiled at the two of them, knowing that it wasn't true. Kurt someday wanted a family of his own, but with Sebastian the way he is, it's just not possible.

Later that night after they had finished their meal and sat around watching a pre-recorded episode of American Idol, Kurt got a text from Blaine.

'I had a wonderful time this morning. Would you like to meet me for brunch this Saturday?'

Kurt smiled and typed a reply, 'I would love that. Where and when?'

'Bella Vista, 11 A.M."

'I'll be there, see you then!'

"Is that Blaine?" Rachel smirked.

Kurt nodded, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"When are you seeing him again?"

"Saturday, and I'm not seeing him. We are just hanging out; we're friends."

She nodded, "Well, whenever you 'hang out' again, you should tell him that he is invited over for dinner next time."

"Rachel I really don't think..."

"Nonsense! It's final," she grinned at him.

He sighed, "Alright, I'm obviously not gonna win this one, but I should head out. I need to stop and get groceries on the way." He went to fetch his coat.

"Okay, thank you for coming! Let's do it again next week?"

"Sounds good, sweetie," he embraced her in a tight hug.

"Call me if you need anything," She whispered, squeezing him one last time and holding the door open for him.

"I will! Love you!" He called, making his way down the sidewalk.

By the time he had made it home, it was close to midnight (thank a deity for 24 hour Wal-Mart's).

"Babe?" Kurt called into the apartment, stopping in the kitchen to place the bags on the counter and making his way into the bedroom.

From on the other side of the door he could hear hushed muttering and cursing, which peaked his curiosity.

He pushed the door open and found Sebastian sitting on the floor, propped up against the foot of their bed, rolling a half-used cigarette between his fingers.

Seb looked up in surprise when he heard Kurt come in, "Ey Kurtie, um, Cam came by and h-"

"What the HELL Sebastian?! You know we could get kicked out of the building if they find out you have been smoking in here!" Kurt snatched the cigarette from him, forced their window open, and threw it out without a glance.

"I can't believe that you would be so careless."

"Shut up, Kurt," Sebastian spat, struggling to pull himself off the ground then following Kurt who had stalked off into the bathroom.

"And I don't like Cam being here. He is a pot head and he could be stuffing our vases with his stash and if I find anything here that-"

He was cut off, a regular occurrence around his boyfriend. "I SAID SHUT UP!" Sebastian yelled.

Kurt did, though he continued to make displeased noises every time he had to clean up yet another mess Seb had made but neglected to do anything about. He just wasn't in the mood for him and his bullshit today, and he wasn't going to pretend he was.

He was lost in his thoughts, to another world where he actually got to come home to a supportive partner, someone who didn't mind cooking dinner and someone that even after years together could still make him feel like a teenager, someone with brown eyes and curly-

He was jarred from his thoughts by a hand coming down harshly on his cheek, knocking him a few steps backwards.

"You don't get to fucking treat me that way, slut, and I think you needed a reminder."

Kurt could feel the blood rushing to his cheek, making it a bright red. "I- I'm-" Another slap, on the same cheek, was felt and this time Kurt didn't bother trying to keep his footing, instead he let himself collapse against the bathroom counters.

"Don't say another fucking word to me. I don't even want you in my sight." With that, Sebastian turned and went back into the bedroom. Before long, a pillow was tossed at him, and the door was shut.

Realizing what Sebastian was making him do, his eyes began to sting with the threat of tears; he didn't bother holding back though. There was no one there for him to hide from. It was just himself and the sleepless night ahead of him on the cold tile floors.

* * *

**Please don't hate me. The next chapter will contain our boys and a little bit of lovin'.**

**And again, thank you for the reviews. I wouldn't be writing this without them. Truly.**


End file.
